


AceSabo - Flower Shop

by okamidemon



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2018-10-01 23:30:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10203308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okamidemon/pseuds/okamidemon
Summary: Literally an AU where Ace is a high school student, senior year, and Sabo is a florist... I don't know how else to describe this. READ THE FIC TO FIND OUT!!!





	1. Pink Daisy

I sat, staring right at the white board that my teacher stood in front of. It probably looked like I payed attention, but I really wasn't doing any percent of that. All the words my teacher spoke came to me as some foreign language. This was my last year in high school and it was already the second semester. I was amazed by how long I had been staying in this boring school. Only a few months left to go and then, I would be out, but... to do what? I didn't know.

Everyone expected me to know, yet I didn't. Am I wrong for not knowing, I would question myself before just tossing that out of my mind and running off to enjoy my young life. I let out a sigh and looked to the door of the classroom. It was closed, like usual. I wanted to go already. Lunch was next after this class. It wouldn't be the end of school, but even lunch was wonderful to me. I would be able to not have to sit around, I could shout or talk however loud I wanted, and finally... I got to eat.

I felt myself chuckled softly at the thought of eating and the foods I could get at the cafeteria. Oh, the thought of food was always nice to me. Who wouldn't feel happy when they saw food?

"Ace," someone said suddenly with and annoyed cough.

That was the only word... or name, that I understood. My eyes slowly turned to look over at the teacher who stood next to my desk. He cleared his throat and stared down at me. I had been caught.

❀

Stepping out of the teachers' office, I gripped my head with both of my hands and let out a groan of irritation. I ruffled my raven black hair before stomping off to the roof, but before I could get there, I heard someone calling my name. Ah... it's that kid again...

I turned and looked over to the pink-haired boy that was hurrying over to me. "Coby... did you need something," I asked him with a sigh.

Coby caught his breath when he got close enough and then looked up at me with a smile. He laughed nervously before adjusting his glasses. "I couldn't find you where you usually were... Oh- did you get held back again? That's not good," he mumbled.

"Obviously it isn't a good thing," I replied to him as I turned to walk off. Coby gasped a bit before following after me. He was several years younger than me. I only knew him from Gramps.

"R-right," he nodded. He was always a nervous person when it came to everything. I wondered if he would ever be able to be more confident. Well, whatever. It is none of my business. Coby hurried up to my side and twiddled his fingers a bit. Once he gained enough confidence, he asked me, "would you come to a flower shop with me after school?"

I paused in my walk and turned to look at him, "d-did you just..."

"Ah- no. I already kinda have a girlfriend," he said with a smile and a wave of a hand. "I wouldn't ask you anyways. You're so funny, Ace-san."

"... That response is somewhat painful, Coby," I muttered. I let out a huff and started walking again. I wouldn't have wanted him to had confessed to me, since I wouldn't know how to handle one from a guy, but how he answered... Ignoring the odd pain, I asked him. "Why do I have to come?"

Coby beamed happily even though I hadn't given him a 'yes' answer, "well, you see! I- um... Kinda have this girl I like and- she likes me back too, but we haven't really told each other? Oh- so... I want to get her flowers to-"  
"Why do I have to come," I interrupted, wanting him to stop telling his perfect-sounding love life to me.

"Ah... I just would like someone to come with me," he finally answered.

And why did that have to be me... "Go ask your other friends... I have things to do," I murmured my answer.

"Like what," Coby immediately asked me in reply.

I glanced back at him and opened my mouth. "... Homework... Fine- fine! I'll come," I eventually said out loud.

Cody laughed and nodded. "You should really do your homework though, Ace-san," he told me before he checked his watch. Apparently it was nearing the end of lunch, so Coby just gave me a pat and headed of to his classes, telling me to wait for him at the gates after school. I gave him a little wave, then continued wandering around the hallways, slowly going to my next class.

"Even he's already getting a girlfriend, hm..." I looked up towards the ceiling and grumbled nonsense. Coby wasn't a bad kid, probably the sweetest one a girl could get actually. I had a few here and there. They never worked out and the girls always left me with a mark on one of my cheeks. I never hurt them or anything. They just never seemed to be the one. Some would look like angels until you meet them, and then there were those who expected me to be the truest angel. Looks aren't everything, like most say. Of course, everyone always looks for some kind of look.

❀

The next classes started and I somehow managed to be there on time. I was usually late from just not wanting to go. There, I just sat and stared. I did the work the teacher told me to do, as in, I doodled on the papers. Usually I would actually do the work, then doodle, but today I decided to just draw. My grades weren't horrible, but they weren't amazing at all.

Once those last classes ended, I hurried out of class. I was glad that it was over. Now I get to go home... or not. I sighed when I remembered that I had to accompany Coby to a stupid flower shop. Why were flowers always given to people... I don't really understand. They always end up dying either way. They are super weak too...

When I just got the the gate, Coby quickly caught up to me. I sighed, seeing that chance of escape gone. I really didn't want to go. A flower shop is for girls and I really saw no point of me coming along. We headed to the shop which was surprisingly on the path which I took to go home. At least it wasn't farther, making me take even more time to just get back home.

The shop was placed in a nice little area. There were some houses near it and a convenient store not too far away. The building was small and decorated lightly with greens and fairy lights. It definitely wasn't a place a guy should be hanging out in. There were some stands of an array of flowers displayed outside. The plants looked like they were checked upon often with the freshwater buds resting on the leaves. In front of one stand, there were two pet bowls. One was filled with water, and the other filled with some pellets. Who was the owner who could afford to feed the strays constantly...

I sighed when we stepped into the shop. A tiny bell rang as the door was opened by Coby. The inside of the shop looked like what I expected it to look like. There were plants everywhere I looked. Different colors dotted around, giving the shop a peaceful feel to it. Just like the plants outside, the ones inside were just as cared for.

I heard Coby asking whoever was the owner about some flowers. He explained his little reasoning for them, then about what kind of flower he was thinking about. I had expected a female voice, and maybe some old lady, but that wasn't what I heard.

"How sweet of you to want to gift the lady flowers," a calm voice of a male replied.

Only for that, did I turn to look with interest. I then just stared at the shop clerk who was helping Coby. He was definitely a man. He was quite tall. Not too much taller than me, but tall. I would probably grow to that height when I reach whatever age he was. He had wavy blonde hair that was parted to his left and bangs that seemed to be trying to cover a scar. What does a florist do that gets him a scar like that, I wondered. His left eye was discolored and looked more like a light grey-purple. The other eye was a deep blue.

I must have been staring pretty intensely for him to notice. The florist glanced up at me and smiled. He chuckled softly before he spoke to me, "are you this one's friend? Do you need some flowers too?"

I gulped and quickly turned my head away, clicking my tongue as I did so. "Why the hell would I need flowers? They're stupid and useless," I muttered before turning to go. I waved a hand as I went for Coby, telling him, "I walked you here. You can get your flowers yourself now. I'm getting out of here."

And with that, I left the place, leaving Coby there suddenly. Once I knew I was out of sight from both, I started hurrying back. "What's with that guy," I mumbled as I went. For some reason, he got on my nerves. Must be because he's a guy working at a dumb flower shop, I decided. That must be it. It was embarrassing to have to even go to such a place anyways. I ruffled my hair and complained to myself in annoyance.

"Never even going near there again," is what I told myself... but I realized that it was on the way back to my home.


	2. China Aster

I didn’t think school could get any worse. Today, I could not even focus on what I wanted to do after school today. All I thought about was that guy and how to avoid him. I could go another path, but I didn’t want to. In the end, I never made up my mind. I didn’t even hear the lunch bell either and I was awake.  
“What the hell is with me,” I muttered to myself as I stared at my feet that were slowly making their way back home. I sighed and looked up, not wanting to run into a pole or get hit by a car. 

I walked and walk until I saw the flower shop. A groan escaped my mouth when I saw it, but I kept walking. It looked the same as ever, but there was a fancy car parked in front. That must be the person who fills up the food bowls, I joked to myself. I didn’t laugh though since it was a stupid joke. He stopped and stared at the car that was sort of just blocking the whole path.  
Soon, two people came out of the flower shop. There he was talking to some other man who was dressed up all nice. The blond smiled at the other as they spoke of whatever. I, for sure, thought I saw the fancy one try and touch up the flower man. That thought made me shiver from the grossness.  
Even so, I watched the two for an awful long time. The blonde kept smiling and talking to this fancy man, but he looked like me when I had to talk to Gramp’s friends. Oh, he looked so dead inside, I thought. The fancy one kept trying to get closer while the blond did his best to keep him away.  
“Oh… I am unable today,” said the blonde a bit louder. “I have to take my cousin out to explore- Ah! Look- there… He’s arrived!”  
I stared blankly at the two. The blonde was waving towards me, but I didn’t think it could possibly be me, so I looked behind myself. There was no one behind me though. “Me,” I said softly to myself as I looked back at him. I gulped as I stared at the blond’s hopeful blue eye and the slightly irritated ones of the fancy man. What was I being dragged into…  
Reluctantly, I meandered over and attempted a smile to the fancy one. The blond hugged me suddenly and held me close. “Isn’t he cute? My apologies… Maybe next time,” he said, holding me in between them like he was using me as a shield.  
It was quite for some time before the other seemed to agree and say his goodbyes. The two of us stared at the leaving car until I could see it no long. Immediately, I pulled away and started yelling. “The hell! Why did you have to use me?! That guy looked pissed,” I complained. The blond just sighed and walked into the shop, ignoring my yells.  
“It’s your good you did today. You should be happy. You saved me from that person. Yay,” the blonde said unenthusiastically. He then laughed softly and looked back at me, “do you like tea? Would you like to have some? I have cookies too.”  
I was about to complain even more, but when I heard food, I went quiet, letting my growling stomach speak for itself. I blushed slightly before following the blond in. I decided that once I eat all the cookies, I’ll leave. “What’s your name,” I asked as I looked around the still very green shop.  
“Sabo,” he answered.  
“... That’s it,” I questioned.  
“Why do you need my last name? You plan on taking it,” he laughed. I didn’t understand what he was joking about.  
“Whatever,” was my bad answer to it. I watched Sabo going to some little room and come out with cups and tea bags, as well as a bag of cookies.  
“And yours?” Sabo chuckled and started making the tea from a convenient tea machine on his counter.. He opened the cookie bag and pushed it over to me. The place really looked like some fairy tale cafe now. “You can have all of them. I will be closing down in a bit anyhow, so the rest, I give to you,” he told me with that warm smile he gave me before.  
I took the bag and took a cookie to munch on it. Only after I ate one, did I answer to him, “Ace.”  
“Hm… Just that,” he asked with a soft laugh.  
I looked at him and huffed, “you- why do you ask that? Y-you plan on taking it?” I honestly did not know what else to say, so I repeated his comeback that he said to me.  
Sabo’s eyes widened at what I said. At that moment, I felt like I did a good job on countering him, until I heard him laughing again and saying what that had meant. “If you propose, I guess I will have to,” he said.  
I stared at him silently and thought over what he said to me and what I said to him. “Pro- prop- what… WHAT?! The fu-”  
I only had started yelling before my mouth was silenced with a gently touch of a gloved finger. Sabo seemed surprised that I went quiet. He kept his finger on my lips for a little longer before pulling his hand away. “Shh,” he told me. “The flowers like the quiet.”  
“Flowers don’t have opinions,” I muttered a bit more quietly. I could feel my cheeks reddening as I thought over what happened.  
It was quiet again as he just filled the ready made tea in the cups. I could only hear the clicks of the cups to the marble counter as he set on in front of me, then a glass container of perfectly squared sugar cubes. The silence was broken, or rather… enhanced by his soft voice when he started talking again. “Weak… is what you said flowers were last time,” he informed. He definitely did not agree with what I said, but he didn’t seem angered by it. He still smiled as he asked me how many cubes I wanted. “When humanity abandons what they built… Roads, buildings, machines… What is able to overcome them,” he questioned.  
“Well… that,” I started, but went quiet again.  
“Flowers aren’t weak, Ace,” Sabo answered. He carefully stirred the tea he gave me and fell silent as well. I just watched him quietly, not knowing what to say. He looked like he was remembering something he regretted. If someone spoke nonsense at such a time, they would probably be the most stupid person, I may be one of the kids who don’t pay attention in class and go fight with some other kids if I got pissed, but I could still tell when to shut up. Though… I usually didn’t care about much people. I wondered why this man made me feel so calm and relaxed. In the silence, I just waited and looked at him. He was… quite pretty-looking for a man. His light blond hair looked so silky and soft to touch. His skin was perfect despite the scar that… to me, made him unique, and not in a bad way at all. He had more ear piercing than I did. Just a few more.  
The other day, I was sure that some of the earrings were different. I don’t know why I could remember that, but I did. The lobe earring on his right ear didn’t change though. It still was the nicely polished ring that had a little five-petalled flower dangling from it. It looked as well taken care of as the flowers. It must be special to him.  
Oh, his eyelashes are quite long too. How he opened his calm eyes to look at… Wait, he was looking at me. Sabo stared at me with his bi-colored eyes quietly. His round eyes gleamed from the peeking sun, making the dark blue shine a brighter blue. The scarred eye turned to a almost white, but tinted purple. Quickly, I felt my face heat up.  
I was embarrassed from having been staring at him, I concluded. It obviously wasn’t because he looked nice, right? I immediately turned my head away and covered my mouth, “t-the hell! Tell me when you are done. Don’t just stare-”  
Sabo leaned his head to the side before smiling, “mn… my apologies. But… I did tell you. You just didn’t reply for a long while.” He pushed the tea cup towards me and hummed happily. I felt like a mess and I feel like he knew. “Your tea is ready. Ace,” he said again.

I laid on my bed and stared at the ceiling silently. All I could hear was him. “Ace,” I mumbled softly as I recalled his calm voice saying my name.  
“... why are you saying your own name to yourself,” someone asked. “You finally like your name?”  
I shot up out of bed and looked to the door. “You- Dadan! Fuck! Don’t just come into my room,” I exclaimed! I didn’t even realize that I said my own name.  
“Don’t tell me what to do! This is my house, Brat,” Dadan fumed as she slammed the door. “Do your chores!”  
“Fuck the chores,” I yelled back. I was eventually going to go do them, but for now, I rolled back onto my bed and sighed. Grabbing a pillow, I hugged it and grumbled to myself. “Sabo… Sabo was his name,” I mumbled. I groaned and shoved my face into the pillow, “why can’t I think of anything else recently!” Once again, I sat up and looked around. I slid off my bed and laid on my floor to look under my bed. I reached in and patted around.  
“Where was that… shitty manga,” I grumbled. Soon enough, I found it and quickly took it out. The cover of it was still quite nice. It looked like some amazing action manga. No, it wasn’t some hentai that I hid under my bed. It was just such a disappointment, so I tossed it under my bed. It looked cool, so I bought it, but it wasn’t much action at all. “Still some sappy romance manga…”  
I flipped through the pages, skimming the pages with my eyes to find something. “Not being able to think of anything else, but one person… Wasn’t that some thought in this shit manga,” I asked myself as I searched. I was right. There is was. The main character staring into the sunset and crying, saying how he can’t think of anything else but her.  
“Because I love you,” I read quietly.  
“... Dadan! Ace said he loves his pervy manga,” a squeaky voice now said. I quickly turned around to it to see who it was.  
“LUFFY! IT AIN’T HENTAI,” I yelled and chucked the manga on the ground before getting up to chase after my little brother,


	3. Yellow Rose

I stared at the pencil that I dragged along the lined paper. Again, I was just doodling and not doing work. I let out a sigh and slumped onto my desk, letting out a groan of frustration. If I was left alone, I may have just stayed like this for until the last bell rang. I watched the lines and curves turn into a drawing of a person slowly. My pencil ran across the paper and left squiggles of lines. Not too squiggly though. Just enough... A few circles here and there to finish it off, then there you go.

It was quiet for some time as I examined my paper that I had drawn on. I just listened to the teacher talking about some things like a quiz coming up. Then, the bell rang. Students all started moving. Most of them got up and left, then some just relaxed in their chair for a little to wait for their friend to come over from the other side of the class or something. I just sat there, not moving and just staring at my paper.

"Yo, Ace, what are you doing just sitting there? Asleep? School has ended," someone said to me as they made their way over.

"I heard... I'm not asleep," I mumbled when they came over. "I just realized that I drew a person," I explained before getting up. I closed my workbook, not before I took a second glance at my doodle. Putting that away, I turned to my friend and leaned back against my desk, "what do you want? Going to play somewhere?"

"Nah, not today. I got caught recently so I have to stay. My girl said she won't see me if I don't repent, so..."

"Man, she sounds like a sweetie," I hummed in amusement. "I still got no one."

"Don't go hitting on my girl... You have someone in mind though, right? Said you were drawin' someone," my friend said to me. He was probably curious about who it could be.

"That? No way," I replied before looking to the side to think. Who I drew being the person I like? "You think this is some romance manga? That was just some random character. No one special..."

"Hm... if you say so," he laughed. We talked a bit more about some random things and possible days to hang out for a while longer. I stayed until he had to head to the after school class he got. After that, I headed back. I walked the same speed, the same distance and the same path.

I somehow hoped that he was going to be outside doing something. He would see me, then ask me to come hang around. I paused and could feel myself getting a bit embarrassed at what I was thinking. I couldn't love a guy, right? Girls were the best, for eternity. "Maybe it's because he tends flowers and acts like a girl... Must be," I murmured. Him tending flowers was true, but he didn't at all act like a girl. I just wanted to make myself think that.

At that moment, someone ran up to me from that direction. A super cute girl, she was. She held a small bouquet of flowers in her pretty little hands. The wrapping and decor seemed to match her carefully painted nails too. I looked down at her quietly and just waited.

How she caught her breath while trying to look her best was adorable to me. "Did you need something," I asked as a little push for her to say whatever it is. I didn't recognize her. She maybe went to another school.

"U-um," she started, brushing her bangs behind her ear as she straightened up. "I know you don't know me much and... I go to another school too, but w-would you maybe... give me a chance and-"

"Mn... Sure," I replied before she could finish. I knew what she was going to say. Who wouldn't know. I chuckled softly before taking the bouquet. The girl seemed surprised, but happy. I looked at the flowers quietly. They must be his flowers, I thought to myself before shaking my head. Why am I thinking about him again?! I have this cute girl now, so I don't need to think of anyone else!

The girl panicked when she saw me shaking my head, "is something wrong?" Only then did I realize that I did that. I just laughed and smiled, telling her that it was nothing.

"Let's go somewhere to enjoy ourselves. Get to know each other," I suggested. I received a quick nod as an answer, then we were off. This felt right to me. To have a girl by my side and think of girls for such things... right?

❀

We did all the things that all new couples would be doing. First, to a place to eat, then the arcade to play some games... On our little date, I noticed that something had caught her eyes. She had a taste in cute things. We went into the little shop despite her shy refusals. This was fun. I enjoyed myself quite a lot. This is how a date should be.

I watched her happily hold the small pink bag that held what I had bought her in it. She looked so happy and just adorable. I learned a lot about her, like what she likes and hobbies she had. She sounded like the perfect girl anyone would love to have as a lover. "It's getting late. I'll walk you home, or at least to a ride or something," I told her.

She seemed surprise, but she nodded in agreement. So, we headed off to wherever her home was. We didn't get to her house fully. She told me, at a point, that her sister was actually near the place so she would meet with her. I was alright with that, since it wasn't her walking alone.

We waved to each other when got in front of a small grocery store. I asked her if she enjoyed the day and she replied with a nod. Knowing that she had a good time made me glad. I told her just that with a grin. Then, she did the somewhat unexpected. She shyly came up to me and pressed her soft lips against my cheek. My face flushed red, since I didn't expect the shy girl to do that. She stepped back and waved again before she hurried off into the store.

I stared with my face still a bit red as I touched the cheek she kissed. How cute, I thought before smiling again. I then nodded before turning around to head home. This was definitely the perfect day. Maybe she will be the best girlfriend I would have yet. I smiled again and hummed contently.

"Hm... So you're the one who received her flowers," someone familiar said.

I looked up in front of me. My eyes opened wide as if in shock when I saw who it was. I wonder why seeing him made my happy heart sink a lot.

Sabo stood there, dressed warmly. He wore a thick blue scarf and kept his body wrapped warm with a dark trench coat. His eyes scanned me and stopped at the flowers that I was given. He adjusted his scarf over his mouth and pulled his knitted hat down a little as well. "She's cute," he said after the long silence. "Good for you..."

I gulped before trying to say something. I didn't even know what I wanted to say, so all I replied with was, "y-yeah..."

I could feel Sabo looking at me with his two-colored eyes. "Those flowers," he then started. He smiled at me, but it seemed odd. "They were given to someone good... Take good care of them, won't you," he asked quietly. He then looked to the flowers again and mumbled something. I didn't hear it well, which was probably the point, but it sounded like he said something about 'regret,' which confused me greatly.

"Where... are you headed," I asked, not liking the weird atmosphere. I watched the blond quietly as he just kept silent. He looked to the side and stared at the passing cars.

Sabo then smiled again, but he didn't look at me as he replied to my question with a cold, "why does it matter to you?"

I didn't expect too much and I didn't even know him too well. Not answering my question seemed normal to me, but how he said it bothered me. Did I do something wrong? It annoyed me so much. "The hell... Why the hell are you so pissed? Don't fucking take it out on me," I hissed.

That seemed to piss off Sabo even more. He stopped smiling and glared down at me. I felt like a fight could start at any time, but Sabo soon just walked passed me. He didn't say anything else and just left.

I grumbled to myself as I saw him leave like that. Why he was so angry, I didn't understand. I didn't try and find out either... There was no point to do so at that time. He was just some florist and that was it. That day ended like that. I went home and did my homework. Before I slept, I sent a good night message to my new girlfriend. I did think of him again, but I just blocked him out of my mind. I had someone else I could think about now.

❀

For more than a month, I hadn't seen him. I finally had a girlfriend again and she was perfect. My grades actually got a lot better because of me wanting to do that for her. After school, I would go another path to meet her since it was more convenient for her, so I hadn't even seen that little shop in a long while. My mind wasn't stuck with him in it like those first couple of days after I met him, which was... quite nice. I wasn't confused or frustrated now that I had her.

Even so, somewhere in the depths of my mind, I felt uneasy. Still, he was there, but I just buried myself with other things to think about. What was so special about him that kept him there? It was such a short meeting. All he did really was use me as an excuse, then feed me, lecture me about flowers, and then tease me more.

Only when I would be the most bored, with absolutely nothing to do, would I think of him. I hated thinking about him since it made me feel mad again. Some part was sad for some reason. Maybe I missed the cookies he gave me. I ate a whole lot of cookies, but none seemed to taste the same. I decided that he cooked and baked too. How girly, I would think.

My new girlfriend seemed to be able to do that too. She liked baking and cooking. It was nice of her to always bring me some snacks she made. They were really tasty. I would always look forward to them when I go to meet her. Our relationship was pretty nice, but we haven't gone too far. Several hugs, snuggles and kisses were it. There was a point where it seemed like we were going there, but I ended up not continuing.

I sighed as I stared out of the window that was on the other side of the classroom for me. I just wanted to see her again to wrap my arms around her waist. I wanted to pull her close and feel her warmth and bury my face into her small neck. Only then, would I feel as calm as I did when he...

When the bell rang, I immediately took out my phone and turned it on. I waited for it to load up before checking my messages. "Ah... she's busy today," I muttered sadly. What I wanted to do was off the list now. Usually when she is busy, I would still walk the way I take to see her. It must be because I was used to it.

Packing up my stuff, I pushed in my chair and headed out. Today, I didn't take that step towards that way though. The one I took was the one passing the flower shop. If I just walk fast enough, nothing would happen, is what I told myself. But, unluckily for me, there was a car blocking the way.

"It's that fancy one again from before," I mumbled to myself as I stared at the quite beautifully made luxury car. It was a creme white, but I couldn't even see a bit of dirt on it. That man who owned it most definitely was some millionaire. Why he came to such a tiny flower shop was what I was wondering. Perhaps Sabo was at some event and his work caught this man's eye. Thinking about it made me a bit riled up. I did not know why I was angry and I was not trying to find out why.

The car door opened from the driver's seat and a stranger came out. This person was dressed as well, but the look was like a butler, and indeed he was. He walked to the back seats and opened the door. The fancy one came out and then... I watched from afar as Sabo was helped out of the car. He looked the same from the last time I saw him. His wavy blonde hair was kept well and at the same length. I never really looked too much on his body and he usually wore some layers, so I wasn't too sure of any difference. His smiles to the man still looked like his smiles he would always have.

I stayed dead silent as I watched the fancy one do all that I wanted to do with my girlfriend. His arms wrapped around Sabo's waist where his disgusting hands locked together as if he was making sure Sabo couldn't get away. I watched as the man leaned closer to the left side of Sabo where there peaked a scar. I didn't know what he did since I was at a angle where I wouldn't be able to see, but I saw Sabo flinch in some way.

Quickly, I felt my hands grip into fists. I hated watching this, yet I continued. Something about this made me unhappy.

"Oh? Isn't that your cousin," I suddenly heard.

Sabo looked over to me and stared. He still stayed in the arms of the man. I only just waited for him to nod and smile, then leave the hold of the man, but I didn't hear any excuse coming from him. "Ah... it is," he said softly before looking away from me. "Just my cousin..."

Since that night I saw him, I hadn't felt disappointment, but hearing him say that today made me feel like my heart had cracked. I faintly heard the man ask if Sabo wanted to go see me, but Sabo only replied with a mumbled 'no' and laid his head onto his shoulder.

My shoulders dropped and I bit down on my bottom lip. I felt horrible and ruined so quickly. Looking to the side, I let out a sigh before turning right around to walk back. I wondered why I felt so angry and sad at the same time. In so long, I hadn't felt like this... This feeling of jealousy over someone...


	4. Extra 1 - My Stupid Reasoning (Sabo POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello... I didn't forget about this account or anything......  
> Anyways, Ima gradually add the chapters i have soooo enjoyss  
> This is an extra I wrote, which is Sabo's POV aver chapter 3 happened. He's a troubled child lol btw there might be spelling errors cause i wrote this like... a year ago... yis
> 
> did I just post over a chapter idk wats happening  
> ... mn okie  
> extra to chapter 3 yes

When I saw him, I already felt like my days would get better. He reminded me of myself so much. Though a bit different, that was what made him so interesting. He seemed so kind in a way to me. Yes, he hated on the little flowers I tended, but I could say nothing. I did the same when I was at his age. Weak… is what I stated flowers were as well. I did not know how strong the tiniest ones were. They are so strong and determined to grow, yet humans… I, am here, thinking that letting this man have his way with me, will take my mind off another.

I laid, stomach down, on the luxurious bed and stared at the fancy back railing of the bed. Why did I think this was a good idea, I wondered. I let out a sigh and pushed myself up, grumbling at my sore body. Looking over to the pack of cigarettes on the bedside table, I scooted myself over to it and slipped one out of the box. “I wonder how many of these I used before I stopped,” I mumbled before just tossing it onto the ground. I flopped myself back onto the bed and sighed. 

Ace, was the boy’s name. I scoffed, “boy, hm… Shit, I feel weird calling him that…” But to call him a man wasn’t exactly right either. He was still in high school. If he had told me his grade and age, I forgot. He was friends with that pink-haired boy who looked like he was in… 9th grade. “Does that mean he’s around 15 years old? What the hell,” I grunted before rolling onto my stomach again.

I winced, then looked back quickly at my behind. “That bastard- Fucker didn’t even,” I hissed before sighing again. What did I expect really? I pushed myself up carefully again and tried to head to the bathroom, which was quite far since the room was so damn large. “Never can get used to this rich life, can I,” I asked myself before getting to the bathroom.

The water turned on warm, like someone else had just used it, except that, no one had used it in a while. The shower was separate from the large tub and it was some mist shower. I didn’t know how the hell I would clean myself out with mist, so I went for the tub. The water filled the tub slowly and I quickly got in once it was full. A soft breath left my lips as I felt the warm water engulf me.

After sitting there for some while, I started to clean myself of the filth the guy left in me. “I thought I told him not to do that… but when you’re passed out, you don’t know what the hell happens, hm,” I spoke to myself. As I saw the filth dirty the waters, I quickly cupped my hands beneath it and shoved the water out, since who the hell would want that shit in the tub when they’re washing? Then I just watched the water wet the whole bathroom floor from the tub quietly. The bathroom floor had a drain, but I somewhat flooded it a bit much for the single drain. It may have went out the door a bit and onto the carpet.

“Serves him right,” I said before realizing that it wasn’t going to be him cleaning it, but the poor maids. I sat in the tub, hands on the edge and staring at the water, reflecting about my actions. “Sorry,” I mumbled eventually and sunk myself into the water. Under the water, I opened my eyes and stared at the blurry sight of the lights shining through the ripples of the water from where I went under.

If I stayed like this long enough, I could die. When I die, I won’t have to live. No shit, Sabo... My lungs started to hurt as I kept myself under. Suddenly, I shot out from under and gasped for air, coughing harshly as I did. I panted and coughed as I stared at the disturbed waters surrounding me. Uneasy laughs soon came from me. I covered my face with my soaked and scarred hands as I bit my lips. My eyes took their look at the scars that stretched across my palms and fingers. Each was a reminder to me of what I had done and what I could not do. Slowly, but eventually, I lowered my hands back into the water and watched the red disperse. My lips stung and tasted of metal when I ran my tongue over them. “Why… did you let me live,” I asked… someone.

 

“How are you feeling,” the man who brought me here asked me.

“Dandy,” I replied and put on that fake smile I would usually give him. I felt like everyone else around knew how fake it was, but this man was just the biggest dumbass to know.

He nodded with his happy smile and turned me around to lead me to the exit. “I’ll take you back to the shop,” he said as he slipped his grubby hand under my sweater and caressed my side. I didn’t reply with words and just nodded. I didn’t feel like talking. My lips hurt from biting the life out of them earlier and the fact that I just really did not want to talk to him. 

He took me to the car and I swear his hand kept getting higher as we went. When it reached a place that was weirdly high for anyone who would be watching, it would slip back down and even lower, sometimes slipping a few fingers down my hip bones. This fucker probably thought that all this was okay since I let him bang me all he wanted last night. Again, what the fuck did I expect? I let him touch me all he wanted. It was only to the car after all. The butler driver person greeted us at the car and opened the door for both of us. He only opened one door though. Ah… I forgot his fancy car that had lots of room in the back.

I glanced to the side, then down at his groping hand. Fuck me… and I will literally be fucked again probably. I let out a soft sigh before continuing to smile and stepping into the car. Never in my life did I really hate a car trip since… I loved exploring and travelling. If I was driven to a place I already been to, it didn’t matter. There were different people and different activities going on outside the car every time. What is there not to enjoy?

As I expected, the car’s windows were blacked out with curtains and the heater got fired from its job. I gripped at the back of the seat as moans left my mouth. Constantly, I would grit my teeth and the bastard would ask me if I didn’t feel good. Of course I didn’t fucking feel good. I was being screwed by someone I hated. Sure, my body enjoyed it, but that was nature. Nature, I tell you. I didn’t tell him that though, obviously. I just smiled and shook my head, giving him a kiss on the head.

He luckily was satisfied several minutes before we got back to the shop. I was able to dress myself and make sure I didn’t look like I just got fucked, even though I was. Why did I want to look proper? I had no idea. That boy didn’t come to see me anymore. Why, really, did I want to look good? My shop was closed today, so why did I want to even come here…

What if he came today for some reason, I would wonder before trying to push that stupid thought out of my brain. The boy already had a girlfriend. He was gifted flowers that I sold to her. Those flowers that I regretted selling... I wondered if I knew they were for him, would I have sold them? How did I feel about him? I already knew… I found him cute and adorable. He looked mature and quite handsome for his… possible age of a 9th grader. Because of that, I did not say anything and would not say anything. He was definitely straight too, so that just kicked me out of the picture.

When I saw the two together on my way home that time, it looked so perfect. The two looked like a dream anyone would wish for. A perfect girl and a perfect boy. Like a manga, I guess. Always, I was never able to have anyone. Girls would sometimes confess, but alas, I was into my own gender. If they found out, rumors were made, and there goes that. If I ever got a boyfriend, which never really happened. Some would just use me, think I look horrid, or just want to ‘try,’ then leave after. So, I gave up on finding someone. Sure, I do look and still think some passing guys are attractive, but I would never go out and try again. The only reason I let this rich brat have his way with me is because that boy bothers me more than all the others combined. A stupid reason...

When I heard the car door open and saw the man step out, I scooted over carefully to get out. When I stood up, I was instantly brought into an embrace again. It felt like a cage when he locked his hands behind me. He then nibbled at my scar, not learning from the time when I told him it hurt. What did I get myself into, I thought. But then again… It made me think more of other things, which helped me not think of the boy, that was standing over there watching us.

I looked over at him with wide eyes. He probably would be unable to see my expression from that far. I felt my heart get crushed when I saw him. Even though we weren’t dating or whatnot and this would make me look like I cheated, I felt heartbroken. I felt like I had to run over there and plead for understanding, but what would that do beside tell him my feelings? My eyes went blank as I watched him lifelessly. This was better, I had decided. If he thinks I’m gross and runs off, then so be it. Forget me and live without ever knowing, I told him in my head.

It was stupid information anyways. The information of me liking the young boy in just a couple of days. I presumed that I would forget as well, soon enough. Either because this was the fake ‘love at first sight’ thing, or my shit memory forgets him. I barely heard the man speaking to me, telling me that he was there. “Ah… it is,” I said softly before looking away from what made my heart feel pain. “Just my cousin.” 

I just wanted to flee from this man’s lock. I wanted to hurry over there again like last time and joke that he is my cousin. When the man asked me if I wanted to go see him, my eyes widened again. I was able to go, but why did I reply, “no…” When I heard footsteps, only then did I look over again to watch his figure get smaller and smaller as he walked away. There another one goes. Always… Always… people leave me. Always, I decided. I am to be alone.


	5. Snake's Foot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tbh a note for myself: basically ch. 4
> 
> again... 2017 wrote dis

After that ‘incident’ everything seemed to be going downhill for me. Just getting up the next morning was horrid. I woke up to Dadan screaming at me to get my ass up from bed. Then, I was shooed out of the house with no breakfast. When, I got to the school, the gates were closed. I had to jump the gate, hoping no teacher would see me, but of course, when the day is bad, it is bad. Seeing a teacher notice me, I quickly dashed for the school building. Hopefully my teacher would let me off. I hadn’t been late in a long while. Today was just… a mess up.

When I got the the class, everyone stared at me as I walked in. I let out soft pants and went to my seat. My teacher watched me for a while before sighing and continuing his lesson. I was lucky to just have this good thing happen to me today. After I relaxed myself enough, I got out my stuff and started doing my work again. I didn’t want to get yelled at for not doing work, so I did it.

Classes passed, then lunch started. Lunch was bad as well. When I got to the cafeteria, they had ran out of food. No breakfast and no lunch. It was the worst. I just went back to the classroom and just sat there. Shutting my eyes, I let out a big sigh. I just wanted to sleep again, but someone just had to come.

“Ace, I heard that you were late for class,” someone said.

I stared up at the ceiling before turning my head to look at who it was. “Oh… yeah, I was. Teacher let me off though, so you don’t have to nag me, Coby,” I muttured.

“What is with you today… Your other friends said that you are acting weird,” Coby sighed. He made his way over and looked at me. “Didn’t sleep last night?”

“Nah,” I replied.

“Did something happen with your girlfriend and you,” Coby kept asking, trying to figure out the cause of my bad attitude.

“Nah.”

“Then what happened…”

“Nah…”

“That doesn’t make sense, Ace…” Coby soon gave up and told me some things to try and cheer me up. I ended up teasing a bit, which made me feel a bit better. I wasn’t mean to him, don’t worry. Eventually, class was starting, so Coby left. I stayed put where I was and the classes passed by again like the others.

Only during the class did I realize that I hadn’t messaged my girlfriend at all today. So, right when the classes ended, I sent her a quick message. I apologized for not messaging at my usual times and she replied that it was alright. We decided to meet today since she wasn’t busy again. Surely, this would make me happier.

 

I smiled when I saw her, but it felt off and tiring. Even so, I tried to act normal and, more importantly, try not to let her know how dead I was feeling. Girls must have some extra sense though, since she knew quite quickly that something was wrong. 

“Ace… Is something the matter? Did something happen? Are you sick,” she started questioning, then she reached up to place her soft hand on my forehead. I sighed and shook my head. I had been found out and I knew if I denied it, it wouldn’t do much.

“I don’t know, to be honest with you… I just… don’t feel great,” I told her. “Can we sit?”

She watched me her concerned eyes and nodded. So, we went to sit at a nearby bench. I took a deep breath and stared at the shifting shadows that were over us. “Can you tell me what happened,” she asked me after some time,

My mouth opened to speak, but closed with nothing coming out. This seemed to make her a bit more worried, so I knew I had to talk. I didn’t want her to feel too worried over me. “My chest hurts. I feel confused and like a mess. He- This guy I kinda met when I went with Coby- I think you know him- We went to get flowers for his girl. Oh- You got the flowers you gave me from that guy,” I started telling her.

She listened quietly to every word I was saying to her. Every once in awhile she would nod and maybe look to the side like she was thinking. “Are you two close,” she eventually asked me.

I looked down at her quickly when she asked that. “I… don’t,” I replied. I then looked back to the shadows, “I’ve only known him for… two days? Then I met you and didn’t have to see him since I went another path to see you. Our first day out… After you went off to your sister, I saw him. He seemed angry and I didn’t know why. I kinda got pissed too, then he just walked off after telling me to take care of the flowers.”

“Maybe… he likes you,” her soft voice suggested. My eyes widened and instantly turned to her. She looked up at me with her pretty eyes and said it again, “it sounds like… he likes you.” Looking to the side, she then continued as she sat back on the bench, “I’ve seen him around. He would notice me and- he probably didn’t think I saw, but he would look at me. Not in a interest of love way, I’m sure. He seemed… sad, in a way.”

“Why would he like me… He has some rich guy as his lover now,” I huffed. I could feel anger building when I just thought about what I saw. “I saw them together yesterday. They were hugging and all that. The guy even asked him if he wanted to come see me and he said no!”

I heard a sigh. “Hm… I don’t know then,” she said. She crossed her arms and tried to analyze the situation again. “But,” she suddenly stated loudly before becoming quiet again. “Ace… likes me, right?”

For some reason, I hesitated for more than a second. “... of course I do. You’re the one I like. Plus… he’s a guy, you know.” When I saw her smile, I felt happier. She was the one I liked. I couldn’t possible like a guy. I nodded, then grinned before hugging her close. She seemed to feel more certain when I did this.

I wished that no one would interrupt, but this was my day of bad luck, so… My phone rang and we had to pull away. I checked my phone and grumbled. She peeked over at my phone and read the message, “your friends?” I nodded as an answer and tried to tell her that I wasn’t interested in going to hang out with them, but she interrupted me and told me, “go. Don’t not talk with your friends just because you have me. Go enjoy yourself with some guy stuff! Good?”

I wanted to complain, but she gave me a look that made me have to agree. I scratched the back of my head and nodded, “alright. Tomorrow though?” She gave me a big nod and a smile, telling me that it sounded good unless something came up for her.

So, my friends got lucky and I went to see them. I met them at some park that wasn’t to far away. They greeted me like how they usually did and all cheered. These few friends of mine were the ones that were kind of failing in school. Bad grades, marked up disiplin cards, and saturday schools that were never attended. They weren’t the greatest of friends, but… I wasn’t the greatest of people either.

“Ace! We know what will cheer you up!” One slung an arm around my shoulder and started dragging me somewhere, “let’s go mess with some things!”

It had been long since I vandalized things, but I didn’t really want to do it again. “I don’t want to,” I growled as I tried to pull away.

“Come on! It isn’t a big thing. Just a little place. No one goes there,” they told me. I didn’t believe them. These fools always did the stupidest things. I refused again, but they kept trying. It was bad that I got annoyed at many things, since… I soon agreed just to shut them up.

The bunch, which was only four other people, led me through some places I never walked. They weren’t like alleyways that had no light in it or anything, so I knew that I wasn’t going to get murdered. We walked for a while and I didn’t see anything familiar. I did see some pet bowls when we got to our destination, which somewhat reminded me of something. We all stopped at a door that was obviously not the front entrance. It was locked, but the lot just somehow opened it by smashing the handle off. It wasn’t the strongest door or lock. Whoever was the owner probably didn’t think this would happen, or did not have enough money. They all went in and whistled at whatever they were seeing.

“Owner of this place did a number on us some time ago when you were with your girly,” they said to me from inside. I hummed in reply as I slowly went over.

“Too weak,” I asked with a soft laugh as I looked around the place. Now this… was familiar. The others had already started going through things, not caring if they broke vases or stepped on flowers. My widened eyes stared at the front of the store, “this place is…”

Plants and flowers decorated the place. I stood behind a marble counter that had a convenient tea machine on it. Never did I stand behind this counter, but I did look at that shop when I was leaving. Outside the windows was my normal path home I used to take. I knew quickly that this was that flower shop of his.

“WAIT! YOU CAN’T- NOT THIS PLACE,” I yelled at my friends that looked at me in confusion.

“The fuck? You maybe know this guy? He ain’t important! He’s jus’ some fag who gets his ass pounded. Just happens to be strong for some reason,” one replied to me before tossing things again. I gritted my teeth and stepped over to try to grab him. This place was not something they could touch. I wanted them out and not to ruin all his things he loved.

“Ah,” I suddenly heard. My eyes darted over and stared at the blonde who was in my mind stand there. For a second, I thought I saw those same blank eyes from before, but they soon sparkled at the sight of me, “A-Ace?” That was only for a second though… 

“Why did you just get silen- SHIT! He’s back,” my friends panicked and started darting out. I didn’t plan to run with them, but they grabbed my wrist and made sure that I did. My head turned to be able to see Sabo stand there. I was done for, I thought. He was going to think that I was part of this. I’ll get reported to the police and be sent to jail. After this I was sure, he would never look at me again with those two-colored eyes. I won’t be able to see his smile and hang out with him- All those thoughts passed through my head so quickly that I wasn’t able to think of any of them any longer.

Sabo just stood there staring at all his things laying on the floor, broken. There were vases broken and flowers crushed. Glass spread across the floor along with dirt and tools. I claimed that he would be furious or devastated, but as I passed by, he for some reason smiled. “So… this is how you felt,” I heard him say softly. What was he talking about? That alone was confusing, but he then added a, “sorry…” Even before he saw the mess, the way he looked at me for that second span… Why was he happy? He looked at me then like his hopes were revived. I didn’t understand him and I didn’t think I ever would.


End file.
